Prior art exists to transmit electrical power via light (photons) instead of using wires (electrons). These systems use single frequency lasers as a light source. For the transmission media prior art uses Glass Optical Fiber. For reception of the light, and conversion back to electricity they use high cost, specialized Semiconductor Photonic Converter devices. These systems are limited in the amount of power that can be transmitted (typically 0.1 to 1 watt). These systems are not inherently eye-safe for people working close to the equipment. Reference Photonic Power Systems, Inc.